


Media Class

by hwasadal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Fluff, Jongin needs new friends, M/M, Painter! Kyungsoo, basically jongin has to help poor kyungsoo with photoshop, graphic design major! jongin, jongin's crush is really obvious and sehun is an asshole .. luhan is a bit of an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwasadal/pseuds/hwasadal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm a traditional painter who has to take a basic Photoshop class, you're a graphic design major sitting next to me and getting sucked into helping me out because I'm so terrible at this" AU but I mixed it up a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Media Class

Kyungsoo always sat at the back of the class along the corner of the wall with his face down. While Jongin made sure to sit exactly diagonal to him just to make sure he could get his daily glance at Kyungsoo. 

"Alright class settle down! We're going to learn how to use photoshop today." The teacher said painstakingly slow with no excitement in her voice. Well, this is probably her sixth year teaching this subject. Jongin looked up when everyone started talking so he knew they were all minding their own business and, looked straight over to the spot he knew Kyungsoo would be. 

He sighed when he saw Kyungsoo was still looking down, like every other day. Seeing this, he then returned his focus to his laptop to get photoshop going. "Miss, I don't think Kyungsoo knows what he's doing." Said by none other then the class clown, and Jongin could just see the bitter expression Kyungsoo would have had on his face if he knew that people weren't looking at him. 

"Hm I see, could you give him a hand then Chanyeol?" The teacher said as she turned her attention back to the student she was helping. "But Miss! I'm too into my work right now. Get Jongin to do it." Chanyeol snickered. Jongin was pretty sure his face was as red as a tomato, but that didn't stop him from walking across the room over to Kyungsoo when the teacher looked at him expectantly. 

"Hi," he smiled a little towards Kyungsoo but the other said nothing. "Uh, so what are you stuck with?" He tried to see Kyungsoo's screen so he reached over to pull it a little bit more over to himself, meanwhile brushing his hand a little on Kyungsoo's hand. Kyungsoo took in a giant breath and slowly exhaled once Jongin finally saw his discomfort and moved slightly. "Sorry," "It's ok." Kyungsoo turned his face towards the screen again. Jongin blushed and tried to focus on Kyungsoo's laptop. 

"So I.. think what you may have done wrong is.. you kinda clicked the wrong tool." Jongin tried, oh he tried so hard not to stutter but today really isn't his day. "Oh." The other muttered. "Yeah, so you kinda need to click on that tool on the top left corner.." Jongin moved closer to put his fingers on the track pad. "That's the one!" He breathed out the air he was holding in while he had gotten closer to Kyungsoo. He smiled lightly at Jongin but it was still enough to send shivers down Jongin's spine. "and how would I do this?" The other asked as he showed Jongin the screen of his work. "Uh, you just click the brush with the arrow thing and drag over your mistakes.." Kyungsoo looked up at Jongin and smiled again "Thanks Jongin." 

-  
Kyungsoo was still in the art room fixing up a painting he had been working on for a few days now. He smiled when he realised he was almost finished. The twirls and light strokes of his brush managed to sincerely portray what he wanted. 

"Hey," Kyungsoo jumped at the sudden sound and his brush slipped out of his fingers and onto his almost finished painting. "No.. no no no.." He turned and looked at who was the culprit for this hideous crime. "I am so sorry! I was just.." It was Jongin. Jongin tried to explain what he was doing there but ended up scratching at his neck and standing awkwardly. 

Kyungsoo let out a deep breath and continued trying to calm himself down. But that really failed because he just ended up crouching to the floor in despair. "Hyung, I'm really sorry, I didn't see that you had a brush in your hand and.. it still looks wonderful?" Jongin tried to save his own ass as Kyungsoo kept rocking back and forth. He leaned down to Kyungsoo's level and tried to peel Kyungsoo's fingers from his face. "I can try to make it up to you?" Jongin winced as Kyungsoo suddenly got up.

"No, it's okay, I'm okay. Everything's okay." He then turned to his painting and ripped it up. "H-Hyung.." Kyungsoo had no sign of regret on his face, just a very blank expression. Jongin threw apologies around the room once again, turning his head to find Kyungsoo exiting the room before he could say anything else. 

-  
"So what you're telling me is, you've managed to be a total sweetheart and a total douche in under two hours." Sehun smirked. "Well, I'm not surprised of course." He laughs at Jongin's gloomy face. "Shut up." Is all Jongin says as he plants his face on the cafeteria table. "What's up guys?" Jongin doesn't even lift his head up because that voice is unfortunately too recognisable and Jongin really just doesn't care. "Well, Jongin over here, managed to make himself look like a sweetheart and a douche in front of the dude he's crushing on in under two hours. New record, please take note Luhan." 

Sehun chuckles again and Luhan slightly joins him. "Aw Jongin, don't worry about it too much! I'll buy you your favourite snack?" Luhan tries not to laugh but Sehun is still laughing and it's infectious. Jongin lifts his head up once at lunch and it's to glare at his friends, but he lowers his head back down when he realises he may have just glared at Kyungsoo who was sitting right across him on the other table. 

-  
Kyungsoo continues to ignore Jongin for the rest of the week and Jongin would really like to know why. Well yeah sure, he did ruin Kyungsoo's painting that looked almost finished but he also apologized and wanted to make up for it. So with Sehun and Luhan pushing at his back, he finally manages to bring up a conversation with the do-eyed person. 

"Hey." "Hi." Kyungsoo gave his laptop a confused look before turning to Jongin. "Could you.. help me?" "Of course!" Jongin said a bit too enthusiastically. "So what are you confused about?" He examined the screen and looked at Kyungsoo who was already looking at him. His breath hitched and he stopped for a second but he immediately turned back to the screen. 

"Uh. I wanted to know how to crop things?" Kyungsoo asked and he looked as if he wanted to say something else but he didn't. "Okay well, you just click on this and then you just drag it into a square.." Kyungsoo wasn't even listening. Jongin got up to leave again but Kyungsoo stopped him. "Why don't you just sit here?" Kyungsoo blushed and coughed at the others confused facial expression. "I mean, what if I need help again?" "Oh. Fair enough." Jongin sat through that whole lesson wishing he had the courage to call out Kyungsoo's name and apologize properly, but he didn't. 

\- 

"You're so dumb." Sehun says as soon as Jongin sits down at the cafeteria table. Jongin stabs his spoon into his rice and says "At least I'm not Luhan." Sehun glared at Jongin and Jongin smiled back. "You guys need to stop doing that." Luhan says as he joins them at the table. "Sehun could you help me with something later?" Luhan asked as he looked down at his food. Sehun turned to him and gave him a confused look. 

"Ok." Jongin suddenly got up and picked up his stuff. Sehun raised an eyebrow and turned his attention to Jongin. "And where are you going?" Jongin just shrugged. "Anywhere away from you two lovebirds." Luhan gasped and turned his face away from Sehun. 

"Idiots." Jongin said as he sat down next to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dropped his book, shocked because of Jongin's sudden appearance. "You need to stop doing that." He said with a hand over his chest. "Sorry." Jongin went to pick up the others book and purposely touched the others hand when he handed it back. "Thanks." Kyungsoo said as he turned back to his friends. After a few minutes he noticed that Jongin hadn't moved a bit since he sat down. 

"Hi again." Jongin said as he noticed Kyungsoo looking at him. "Hi." "Um, not to interrupt or anything, but do you think you could help me with painting?" The taller asked in a slightly strained voice. Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but nonetheless nodded his head and continued eating. 

-  
It had been at least twenty minutes of Kyungsoo explaining simple painting methods but Jongin was still standing strong because it's Kyungsoo ."Okay so you run this line down this side and it actually makes it look better!" Jongin was still confused as to how Kyungsoo could just paint a line and he would find it the most amazing thing ever. "Jongin?" Kyungsoo turned away from the painting and waved his hand in the others face. 

"Woah, okay, what just happened?" "I don't know? You just went blank-faced. It was actually kind of funny." Kyungsoo giggled. The taller stared at him with widened eyes. "Hey, stop looking at me like that.." Kyungsoo said as he saw the other staring at him. "I'm sorry, it's just.. I think that's the first time I've heard you giggle and it was really cute-you're cute-I mean.. god dammit-" Jongin hid his tomato coloured face in his sleeve. Jongin quickly rushed out an apology and without looking at Kyungsoo, dashed past the door. So much for getting closer to Kyungsoo. 

-  
"Dude, can you please explain to me how you keep failing at just asking him out?" Jongin ran his fingers through his hair as he sat down at the cafeteria table. 

"Shut up Sehun, I'm not in the mood for your over the excessive sarcasm." Sehun just rolled his eyes at the drama queen sitting across him and turned to Luhan instead. "Babe, can you please tell Jongin that the way he is feeling right now is all because-" "Woah, wait. When did this whole babe thing happen?" Jongin looked up and noticed that if Luhan moved just a few centimeters closer to Sehun, he'd be straddling him. ew. Jongin shook his head and waited for an answer. 

"Well you see Jongin, because Sehun had the balls to ask me out, we are now the way we are. You see, this is the way these things work." Sehun kissed Luhan on the cheek for that. The third wheel stood up, pushed his chair in, and while giving Sehun and Luhan a dirty look, announced "Well, I'm leaving now and Luhan for your information, I thought you were nice." 

-  
"Kyungsoo!" The smaller jumped as he heard his name being called and turned to where the noise was coming from. 

"Oh, Jongin." Jongin started walking closer and noticed the blush on the others face. Was that because of him? Jongin shook his head again and looked down at the shorter. 

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened the other day it kind of just came out. I'm sorry if I made you uncomf-" "No, I liked it." He heard Kyungsoo say softly. Both of them just stared at each other and Jongin couldn't take it anymore so he did what he had to do. "Kyungsoo, do you like me because I really need to know for-" 

"Jongin-ah, did you really mean what you said yesterday?" 

Jongin smiled and nodded nervously, a spike of confidence shivered through his body when he realised Kyungsoo wasn't frowning, rewarding him with ease. Kyungsoo moved slowly, but ready, to the taller male and when their knees were so close to touching, he leaned up and left a kiss on Jongin's cheek. 

-  
"So today we are going to learn how to use InDesign." The teacher said as soon as everyone took their seats. Kyungsoo groaned but smiled and entwined his hands with Jongin's.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I'm moving all of my old fics to this account.. I hope you enjoyed this.. I wrote it back at the start of 2015.


End file.
